The Miner Chronicles- Book 1: Mystery of Mine Town
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: Rowan and Charlie are two normal miners living their normal life in Mine Town. Nothing's weird going on, and everyone's going about their business. One day however, things begin mysteriously disappearing. What is going on?


**_A/N: Hello my fellow readers. This is my first time writing for the Minecraft fandom (yes, writing) and I'm here with a fanfiction._**

**_The Miner Chronicles will be a series of 5 books I will be writing in cooperation with my younger brother. He has some good ideas, just... Heroic as he wants the aspects to be, his ideas are a bit off the borders of Minecraft. (Like crystals that mess up the spacetime continuum? Like wth?)_**

**_I'd like to acknowledge my inspirations for this fanfiction. I played just the first episode of Minecraft Story Mode, and I can say I loved it. It showed me that anyone can make any unique story in the Minecraft universe not necessarily using the main characters we know._**

**_Then the other inspiration of mine is Gravity Falls. I laugh way to hard every time I watch it and it is a good way to learn how to keep a good balnce between the humour, adventure and mystery without overdoing it. I might borrow an idea or two from there for Book 2._**

**_And Minecraft itself of course. There pretty much the only limits are your imagination... And materials, obviously._**

**_Hope you enjoy the story!_**

**Chapter 1**

_07:36 PM_

_Mine Town_

_Lapis Street 7, Mine Town Police Station_

Police officer Lyrcos sunk into his chair, looking at the ceiling boredly. The clock in the item frame just next to his office was ticking slowly, making things worse for him. And his shift had just began!

Lyrcos once in a while turned his head to the door to see if anyone would come in to bring some report. It would really make his day and boredom.

For a few moments, he thought that he heard steps outside the room... But noone. Probably it was just some messenger bringing to some other officer a new...

"Report!", a member of the staff said bursting through the door.

Thank the Great Creators! The boredom was getting too much.

"What is it?"

The messager approached Lyrcos' desk, stuffing two books on it. Both of them had 'Report' written on them. The officer stared surprised.

"That's all the report? Wow."

"I know right?"

"What is going on in the town?"

"It's a mess! Seven burglaries uninvestigated for four days. Some idiot left them in the stack of the 'too bored to investigate these' cases."

"Ha! I bet it was Frank from the accounting department."

"Yeah, this guy can't tell the difference between a furnace and an anvil, can he tell the 'extremely important' stack from the 'too bored to investigate these' one?"

The two laughed for some time with their inside joke. The short hysterical laughter ended up in a deep sigh, the one that indicates the moment had gotten too awkard. They put on their serious faces and went back to what they were supposed to do.

At least one of them did...

Lyrcos quickly takes a look through the two books to throw a glance on the messenger who was standing by idle. He looks at the books again and then at the messenger. He's still there. The officer repeats the movement just to see the other miner keep staring at him intensely. It kept going for a century or two.

Now this was awkard.

"Uhm... I'm supposed to go and investigate these?"

"Yep."

"All of them?"

"Yep."

Another awkward moment of silence follows and the messenger is still there. Lyrcos turns his head to the person by his desk, now running out of patience.

"Just leave already!"

"Alright!", and the miner was outside in an instant. Now Lyrcos could take a breath and check out the reports more closely.

Even as he leaned over the desk to read the books, he still felt a intense stare upon him. He turns to see the messenger just outside the window, rooting in the background silently.

"You're still here!"

_08: 42 PM_

_Mine Town_

_Andesite Avenue 13, The Wanderer Café_

Two young miners, sat in a table in the outside of the café, enjoying their day. The sun was shining... The tropical birds that happened to be flying over the town chirped... The recognisable sound of creation in their surroundings...

And of course the police having intense conversations with some inhabitant living close to the café.

".. I'm telling you, I had a whole chest of food and materials stored in my house! Now it's... Gone!"

"Calm down mister... No need to panick..."

"Not to panick?! I lost very important stuff!"

"Tell us more details in order to help you!..."

And the thing kept going something like that. The miners in the café kept watching the scene slightly amused. Not that they were happy with the fact that people were being robbed, but the whole thing with the interaction of police and victims was funny. To them at least.

"Heh. Another one?", Rowan mused. He had dark ginger hair, greenish blue eyes and light skin. He wore a blue short-sleeved T-shirt with a diamond sword on it and a black pants.

"It's been in rage lately. Things mysteriously disappearing in the night.", his friend Charlie replied. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and some little facial hair. He wore a black T-shirt decorated with a skeleton skull and two bones crossed and a jeans.

"Luckily we're not living in the downtown. It's full with crime."

"Pfft. Downtowns."

"Nah, don't say that! There's more to downtowns than criminals!"

"Yeah, but let's focus on the cons.", Charlie smirked, resting his arm on the table.

Rowan snickered. "You always were that negative?"

"Yep."

"That was rhetorical."

"I know."

The ginger haired miner looked over to the police again and then to the distance in the suburbs of the town.

"I just hope that we don't get robbed too."

"Come on, what are the odds?"

"I'm serious, Charlie. Crime does expand, and the suberbs can be as dangerous as the downtown."

"Don't worry that much dude, it will just fine. I garraunty it."

Rowan smiles. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm serious."

"It won't end well for you...", the other miner said playfully.

"It will..."

"No it won't..."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hm...", Rowan pretended to be thinking for a few moments.

"You scared?", Charlie counted, amused.

His friend's eyes widen. He then frowns at him.

"**_No, I am not."_**

He said that so quickly, that it sounded as if it was one word.

"Yes, you-", Charlie didn't make it to complete his sentence, as Rowan lays a batch of diamonds on the table. The bulkier miner looks at him surprised, curiosity written on his face.

"We don't get robbed during this week and you get these diamonds. How about you?"

"Look I was just kidding-"

"Wanna bet or not?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Charlie. The bet?", Rowan said pointing at the table.

Charlie rolls his eyes groaning. "Fine!", he exclaimed, looking through his inventory.

"I thought I had it here... Wait, here it is."

He takes out a stone shovel.

"A stone SHOVEL?"

"Well, I didn't have anything more precious with me."

"Ugh, alright. Bet is a bet. Wait a sec.", Rowan said and ran into the café. He paid a few emeralds and went out to his friend.

"Now we can go."

"Ok."

As they walked away into the suburbs, Charlie had one question in his mind.

"Really where'd you find those diamonds?"

"Oh, I traded them with some villager."

"For what?"

Rowan laughed. "It's funny. He wanted some dirt!"

"Dirt?"

"Yeah! Can you believe this guy?"

"Heh. You must what kind of trades I do!"

"And... When do you do them?"

"When you aren't looking! Duh."

_A/N: I know, first chapter's probably boring. It is a beginning though. Right?_


End file.
